Rouge
by Mahnway
Summary: A loira virou-se de uma vez, rodando pela barra até parar no chão. Então, mirou seu espectador. Kunzite ficara fascinado com a cor dos olhos dela.


Mamoru estava entusiasmado no centro de Tókio, levou os quatro sócios para conhecer o local. Pararam em frente a um prédio muito alto, de arquitetura bastante moderna, todo trabalhado em vidro espelhado. Naquele prédio funcionaria a nova sede da Earth, os sete andares superiores apenas para a instalação das partes mais importantes da empresa de inteligência e tecnologia Earth e seus funcionários. Passaram pelas portas rotatórias sentindo a excitação do presidente, subiram infindáveis andares pelos elevadores, até o último andar.

A grande sala de Mamoru ficava ali no topo, logo após um corredor, uma sala maior - a qual disse que seria apenas para reuniões importantíssimas – atrás de uma porta de vidro escuro. A sala era um show a parte, tinha uma bela vista dos labirintos prediais da cidade, uma mesa de vidro elegante com a placa com seu nome escrito em prateado na frente e uma cadeira giratória que caberia mais cinco dele, fora todos os luxos como um pequeno campo de golfe e o grande computador, o que era bem a cara do exagerado dono da empresa.

_Então, o que acharam? – Mamoru sorriu.

_Exagerado e... Digno! – Ziocite levantou um dedão positivo.

_Melhor que aquela sala branca do início. – Nephrite aproximou da parede de vidro. – Veja isso!

_E a vista é ótima, veja esse pôr-do-sol! – Jedite não poderia deixar de abrir os braços com imensidão.

_Não vai falar nada, Kunzite? – Mamoru olhou o vice-presidente da empresa manter um olhar sério.

_Veja bem, Mamoru... – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar a empresa vai abrir e tem o treinamento, os funcionários, ordens de serviço, aquela transferência de dados e...

_Olhe só, alguém está tenso... – Ziocite brincou colocando as mãos nos ombros e fazendo uma auto-massagem.

_Por Deus, Kunzite! Deve ser por isso que você tem tantos cabelos brancos! – Nephrite olhava divertido.

_Ora rapazes, não sejamos duros, afinal não teria chegado aqui sem essa preocupação... monstruosa. – Mamoru brincou. – Acho mesmo que antes da empresa abrir, de fato, precisamos relaxar. Alguns mais do que outros.

_Eu não preciso relaxar, estou ótimo! – Kunzite mantinha-se sério apesar das brincadeiras.

_Sim, você precisa, todos nós precisamos. Preparei uma noite para comemorar a abertura da Earth, senhores!

_Sem chances... – Kunzite já se virava para o elevador.

_Por favor, Kunzite! – Nephrite abraçou o mal-humorado amigo de lado. – Não seja um baita desmancha prazeres!

De fato a noite seria bem especial. Pararam sobre um letreiro luminoso cor-de-rosa, com letras bem reboladas contornado a palavra "Olimpo". O local era fechado por uma imensa porta de ferro onde dois homens bem grandes guardavam a entrada. Os cinco desceram do carro mostrando os documentos aos homens da entrada, recebendo um sinal positivo para abrir a porta.

Diferente do local simples do lado de fora, dentro era completamente gigantesco e iluminado. Havia um bar, onde belas mulheres faziam malabarismo, além disso, várias mesas por mais outras dessas mulheres lindas passeavam com bandejas de bebidas variados, havia um palco imenso no centro de tudo isso. No palco, mais mulheres, dançavam de forma sensual, naquele momento seis meninas praticamente nuas faziam uma dança juntas e deixavam-se iluminar pelo vermelho do palco, e levar-se pelo ritmo da música, o que tornava tudo mais sexy.

_Por minha conta! – Mamoru sorriu aos companheiros.

Sentaram-se bem próximos ao palco observando a dança, em seguida, cada um pegou uma taça de uma bandeja que uma moça passava enquanto exibia o decote.

_Usagi sonha que você está aqui? – Nephrite sorriu safado.

_Usagi está ocupada demais com a nova decoração da casa! E olhem... Eu sou homem e posso viver de vez em quando!

_Esse lugar é ótimo! – Ziocite olhou para os lados simulando uma expressão de prazer. – Como descobriu?

_Tenho meus contatos! – Levantou a taça em brinde. – A nova Earth!

Todos brindaram, exceto Kunzite que ainda mantinha a cara amarrada e a taça de martinni cheia.

_Kunzite, qual é o seu problema? O que você tem contra diversão? – Jedite apontou para uma das moças que dançava no palco. – Olhe um pouco homem!

_Não vejo nada de especial, nada mesmo em nenhuma delas. – O prateado bebericou o martinni.

Mamoru olhou divertido. Brincar com Kunzite era sempre algo divertido, pois aquele cara era sempre tão sério que tirá-lo desse estado era ótimo. O moreno chamou uma das garçonetes – uma belíssima ruiva - e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, ela riu divertida e acenou com a cabeça em afirmação enquanto ouvia.

_Garanto que garantirei que seja a melhor. – A ruiva saiu.

_O que sua mente mirabolante está planejando? – Nephrite reconhecia aquela expressão divertida.

_Eu mesmo queria ver, mas será um pouco... Privado.

A ruiva voltou à mesa caminhando de forma leve sedutora, lançou um breve sorriso ao dono da Earth e aproximou-se do rabugento Kunzite – que ainda mantinha o olhar mais tedioso do que o de um gato.

_Com licença, senhor, poderia me acompanhar? – Ela tocou seu ombro.

_Acompanhar? – Ele lançou um olhar cortante para Mamoru, era coisa dele.

_Senhor, temos um tempo... – A moça insistiu de forma doce.

_Tudo bem... – Ele levantou seguindo a moça e passando ao lado do chefe. – _Você me paga! _– Disse entre os dentes.

Eles chegaram a uma grande cortina vermelha, a moça abriu para que ele entrasse. O local era uma sala pequena, mas nada simples. Havia um imenso sofá vermelho – onde ele imaginou que deveria se sentar - e um palco menor com uma grande barra de ferro ao centro. Ele poderia sair correndo dali e ir pra casa, mas como era racional o suficiente pra saber que havia uma garota se preparando para entrar ali e ganhar seu trocado da noite - um trocado bem generoso, afinal, era Mamoru quem estava pagando – decidiu ficar e ver terminar.

Demorou certa de 10 minutos para que tudo ficasse pronto, uma moça entrou por um breve momento para deixar um novo martinni em sua mesa e sair depressa antes que o show particular começasse. As luzes da sala foram completamente apagadas e o pequeno palco foi iluminado apenas com uma meia-luz azul, a música Secret* começou a tocar. Ela saiu do chão. Estava de costas para ele, embalada pelo ritmo leve da música, a pele branca refletia o azul da luz, o cabelo loiro permanecia preso ao topo da cabeça, o que acentuava o movimento dos ombros enquanto ela abraça a barra de ferro com as mãos enluvadas para trás. Virou-se de uma vez rodando pela barra até parar no chão, mirou, então, seu espectador. Kunzite ficara fascinado com a cor dos olhos dela, não sabia se aquele azul era mesmo daquele brilho estonteante ou se estava acentuado pela maquiagem pesada e máscara vermelha. Via a moça descer e subir a barra de ferro e a cada rodopio se livrar de alguma parte da roupa que vestia. Ao fim da canção deixou apenas os sapatos de salto, uma pequena lingerie e o corselet que lhe acentuava, e muito, a curva dos seios. Uma nova música começava: Zero** – um raro sorriso estampou seu rosto, gostava de Audioslave. – Ela soltou os cabelos, a começou a dançar só, e chegar perto, perto o suficiente para sentar em seu colo, ele sentiu o perfume dela invadir suas narinas e ouviu a voz macia e rouca sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_Lembre-se, senhor: você não deve me tocar, nunca.

Ele arrepiou. Ela era realmente sexy e talvez por isso fosse reservada apenas para shows particulares como aquele. Ele teria de manter as mãos abaixadas e deixá-la fazer o que bem quisesse e ele ainda teria de se controlar, pois, sabia que ela só estava fazendo o que era seu trabalho. Ela passou as mãos pelo seu peito e abriu-lhe a camisa, massageou-o ali sentindo os músculos do peitoral e da barriga – esses que eram incríveis, ela estava tão acostumada aos velhos barrigudos que ela tinha de enfrentar todo os dias - e subiu as mãos para sua nuca acariciando-lhe os cabelos e os puxando de leve, aproximou-se encostando seu nariz com o dele, soprou seu ouvido, tudo aquilo o deixava alucinado.

_Posso apenas lhe fazer uma pergunta? – A respiração do prateado estava descompassada.

_Não proibimos ninguém de fala, senhor. – Ela tocou os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos.

_Você... – Ele hesitou, afinal, aquilo não era real, era uma encenação.

_Eu... – Ela o encarou com fervor.

_Tem um nome? – Ele engoliu seco, estava louco, na verdade estava sendo idiota.

_Nome? – Ela debochou e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele. – Aqui me chamam e Aphrodite.

Ela levantou voltou sensualmente para seu palco, ficou de costas para ele e o olhou por cima dos ombros, acenou mostrando-lhe o sorriso mais sensual que foi capaz e as luzes se apagaram.

A luz normal voltou ao local. A garota não estava mais lá, mas os efeitos que ela havia causado nele estavam bem visíveis. Ele avançou sobre o copo de martinni intocado na mesa e o bebeu vorazmente, mastigando até mesmo a azeitona de enfeite. Esperou que seu coração parasse de bater daquela forma e que o fluxo de sangue se acalmasse em suas veias. Levantou a voltou para mesa onde se encontravam os sócios, foi recebido com um grande sorriso debochado de todos.

_Pelo jeito nosso presentinho não surtiu tanto efeito, veja só essa cara emburrada. – Jedite deu um tapinha no ombro do colega.

_Conte-nos como ela era, campeão! – Nephrite brincou ao fazer o interessado.

_Eu estou indo. – Kunzite ignorou e tirou o cartão de crédito do bolso e se dirigiu ao caixa.

_Foi tão ruim assim? – Mamoru seguiu o amigo até o caixa. – Não pagarei por um serviço péssimo desse, eu...

_Mamoru! – O platinado virou-se para ele rapidamente. – Veja bem, o serviço não foi ruim, a garota era linda, dançava excepcionalmente bem, mas eu não estava com vontade de vir desde o início. Pelos céus, estou cansado e quero ir para a minha cama deitar com dignidade.

_Certo, certo... Mocinha! – Mamoru balançou a cabeça em negativo, com um visível sorriso.

_A propósito, Mamoru: já paguei a moça. – Kunzite balançou o cartão de crédito para o amigo e tomou o rumo da saída.

Kunzite chamou um táxi, e foi levado rapidamente para o prédio onde vivia só em seu apartamento. Subiu as escadas e entrou, enfim casa. Entrou rápido no banheiro, estava preparado para um banho quente e relaxante, deixou a água quente lavar-lhe o corpo, fechou os olhos e a imagem daquela loira dançando invadiu-lhe a mente. Sentiu uma leve corrente de excitação ao lembrar-se de como ela dissera em seu ouvido _"Aphrodite"._ Precisou descarregar toda aquela tensão no chuveiro, lembrando-se de cada movimento e do calor do corpo daquela mulher contra o seu.

Saiu do banho e jogou-se na cama, tentou fechar os olhos, mas pareceu completamente impossível esquecer aqueles olhos azuis o devorando. Sua parte racional sabia que era encenação, que aquilo era o trabalho dela, que não era real. Talvez ele estivesse tempo demais sem sair com alguma mulher, só pensava no trabalho e não era flexível o bastante como Mamoru para equilibrar os dois. Era loucura estar guiado por instintos masculinos, mas ele decidiu que voltaria e voltaria no dia seguinte. Entendeu a causa de o lugar chamar-se _"Olimpo"_, precisava ver os olhos da mulher que se intitulava como deusa grega de novo.

* * *

Uma fic. nova, sim!  
Sobre meu casal linds? SIM! :3  
Sobre as músicas descritas aqui estão:  
*Secret - Maroon 5  
**Zero - Audioslave  
Não posto o link do youtube pq o não deixa xD  
Mas procurem no youtube, acho duas músicas extremamente sexys *o*  
Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
